vampire_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot Plot On a rainy day in Tokyo, A 15 year old actress Chrissie Davidson flys over to live with her dad for a while and when she leaves and says goodbye to her mom Renee and leaves Later in California, Chrissie meets up with her dad Sam and he gets a little not surprised to see his own daughter as an actress he wanted her to be a profectional baseball player but he left before Chrissie was 2 and he didn't get a chance for his wish to come true and sense he is not surprised enough Renee gives him a invitation to have Chrissie and her new friends come over and come to The Annual Davidson Party which sense they are rich and Chrissie is a well known actress...its gonna be huge So before Chrissie left to school Alec gives her the purse of invitations for her friends and classmates When Chrissie got to her school she quickly got all the boys attention and people started crowding her and she was rescued by Cici, a blonde student who has a 4.O GPA and a 130 IQ and succeeds alot as much of everyone's dismay. Then Cici tours her to the whole school and just as soon as Cici was gonna show her the library Chrissie ditches her and leaves an invitation on her head band Then at vollyball, Chrssie meets Kyle, the hottest guy in school and an awesome surfer and Camille, the casual girly girl who really wants Chrissie's popularity and Kyle starts flirting with her so shamefully and Camille stops him by inturupting thier greetings to each other and they talk it over at lunch Then at lunch, Chrissie along with Kyle , Camille , Cici , Beth and Johnny Smitt was sitting down together discussing about Chrissie's "awesome" life as an actress and Chrissie invites them to her party and Kyle goes over board and invites the whole school to Chrissie's party which emberasses Chrissie Later at the party, The party was gleaming with strobe lights and swirling lights and golden confetti and there were ballons and people were in costumes dancing Las Vegas style and there was Mary Jo performing Heads Will Roll (Remix) and everyone was having a blast Then back at the bathrooms, Derek Waterson, a family member of The Watersons was splashing water in his face and he was nauseated from the fast moving lights and fast music and he admires the aquarium and Bruno Mars performs It Will Rain And as the song was playing Derek still sees the fish and he sees Chrissie and they stare at each other as they fall into deep love for each other then Alec snatches her away and introduces her to Justin Blake Justin dances so badly which makes Chrissie laugh and Derek stares at her throughout the whole party and he grabs her as she was alone and takes her to the elevator and kisses her and he leaves as his ring falls and Chrissie picks it up and it reads "DEREK" and she keeps it and walks off As the fireworks burst in the air Chrissie thinks about Derek all night and Alec tells her to go to bed and she sleeps dreaming about Derek hoping she will meet him again soon and turns out the light and Derek was standing at her balcony and says to her "Good Night My Darling We Will Be Forever Soon" and leaves. Later the next day, Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Ricky comes over to meet Chrissie and Chrissie is happy to see them sense she thought they were dead from the war and Charlotte gives Chrissie a gift from Renee and is says "I Hope you are having a good time love Mommy" Then as Chrissie is walking to school she meets a homeless boy names Tommy Tommy annoys her all the way to school and they get a moment of bonding and Chrissie then tells him goodbye and if you see a boy who has long hair and has a ring that has his name in it then Tommy regonizes the person and says "Derek and I go way back" Then Chrissie gets excited and hopes where she can meet him and Tommy says "Daytime is never a good time to meet him Nighttime is" and Chrissie gets confused and Tommy warns her "Trust Me!" and runs off and Camille grabs Chrissie inside Later in the day, Derek walks by and sees a gypsy witch and in a creepy menacing voice she criess "come my child come come I have much to show you" Then as she tells him his deep and scary future he leaves. Later that night, Chrissie's parents gave her Maggie as a "babysitter" and they had fun until, Maggie gets a call from her boyfriend, Chad and he asks if he could come over later on but, she was busy then she hears a BAM in the kitchen and she meets James and as he taunts her she runs away and Samantha throws her out the window and lands on a car, killing her. Chrissie is still dreaming of Derek until, James breaks into her home and tries to suck her blood and she screams "AHHHHHH DEREK!" and he zooms out and she looks for Maggie and she finds her dead and calls the police and her parents come home and see she's alright. The next day, Chrissie is put under Witness Protection Program after, Maggie's death and she meets James and he begins to hold her off and she sprays him with pepper spray and Samantha grabs her and throws her to a car and breaks her legs and as James comes up against her and Derek fights them off and rescues Chrissie and takes her to a nearest mountain. Chrissie freaks out that he's a vampire and he is upset she's a human. Then they meet again and shared a conversation then they wonder why are they different species when they can't be one Chrissie gets an idea to have him change her but, he refuses and she gets upset and forces to kill herself if he don't and he stops her by kissing her. Later in the day, James and his crew stand by and decided to go and after Chrissie and kill Derek later then as James broke in Chrissie's house and started raiding her room and makes a fake call on her mother and she comes and Samantha grabs her and kidnaps her. Then as Chrissie comes home as the whole place is destoryed she gets worried and she calls for her parents and James calls her and he threatens to kill her mom if she does not show up and she agrees and leaves and orders her agents not to follow her and she makes it to the old ally. Then James has her mom tied in the ceiling and she gets her and she is knocked out and then the agents escorts her out the building and James locks the doors and the agents are banging and shooting the door open and James kills them then he attacks and hurts Chrissie real badly as he is hurting her he is forcing her to make Derek avenge her death and she refuses then Derek rushed in and attacks James and they fight to death and Derek kills James and saves Chrissie from dying and sends her to the hospital. Chrissie wakes up and sees Charlotte in front of her and glad to see her mom is okay and then 4 days later Chrissie and Derek heads to prom and they danced the night away. The Cast The Waterson and The Davidson's The Escaped Vampires Other Humans Other Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1